Trading Up
Trading Up is a side quest mostly taking place in Ragazza Town and partially in The Fairies Domain. Completing it will reward you with the Lucky Chax Doll, which vacuums up nearby gems, helping get an A Rank on many levels. The quest follows the trope of needing to collect an item to give to someone else so they give you an item to give to someone else and so on. Step 1: Rice Donut To start, you need to go the underground restaurant in Ragazza Town where you will find a Red Bird. He will ask you to do him a favour by staring at Mouthface to get a free item, the Rice Donut. Return to the Red Bird, to which he will then insult you and you give you a Red Pepper Step 2: Red Pepper Now that you have the Red Pepper you can go talk to the Spider Maid hanging out at her Maid Cafe. She will remark that the pepper is a rare piece of merchandise for "Mandew vs The Upside Down Machine" and that she would like it to put in her tea. She repays you with a Red Gem. Step 3: Red Gem Take the Red Gem to the Golden Skeleton inside of the bank to make a deposit. In return you get 50 Euros and a Receipt, although only the Receipt is actually important and you do not receive any actual currency. Step 4: Receipt The Receipt is a useless piece of paper to you, so the only real use for it is to give it to the person in the bathroom on the far right side of town. According to whoever is in there, they had been in there for several days, having finished an entire book. In return for using the Receipt as Toilet Paper (although they probably could have just used pages of the book instead) they give you the book. This book is a History Book, belonging to the Well Ghost. Step 5: History Book Return the History Book to the Well Ghost. As it turns out, the person in the bathroom is a friend of hers whom she lent the book to months ago. She will give you a key that she found just lying around. You can use this key on Bernadette's Desk in the prison to get some minor additional dialogue. Step 6: Key Give the key to Bernadette. She hasn't been able to do paperwork in weeks because she was locked out of her desk. She mentions that she has ideas for her notebook, which you would know more about if you checked the desk before this. She will give you a lollipop. Step 7: Lollipop Give the Lollipop to the Computer Catgirl on the right side of the bank. She will state that she doesn't want candy, instead wanting an autograph from the Fairy Queen. She gives you an Empty Autograph Pad to have her sign. Step 8: Empty Autograph Pad Now is the only part outside of Ragazza Town, in which you need to go the Fairy Domain to talk to the Fairy Queen. Chelshia will lie about it being for a delivery of magic fairy dust, and she will give you her autograph. Step 9: Fairy Queen's Autograph Now that you have her autograph, return to the Computer Catgirl. She's surprised and will give you a claim slip for Mouthfaces toy store. This is the last piece of the trading up quest, and this claim slip is for the Lucky Chax Doll. Step 10: Claim Slip Return to Mouthface, she will be glad that you can actually receive something from her now and will give you the Lucky Chax Doll. The Lucky Chax Doll pulls treasure towards you, making it easier to get A Ranks on many levels, as the gems can be pulled threw walls. Category:Side Quests